How to Tame a Kitten
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nico works all the time. His worried sister Hazel suggests that he should get a pet, so his apartment and life won't be so empty. She herself owns an adorable catboy named Leo, thus pushing Nico to get himself a kitten too. Nico gets two kittens, because there's this mated pair that really catches his eyes. Nico/Jason/Percy slashy threesome


PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || How to Tame a Kitten || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: How to Tame a Kitten – A Different Kind of Pets

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; supernatural AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesomes, catboys, mates, pets, D/s, collars, bondage, spanking, explicit intercourse, anal, oral

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan

Summary: Nico's sister Hazel and her husband Frank bought a cute kitten named Leo and gushes all about how cute and sweet and adorable her Leo is. So Nico decides to check that training school for catboys and catgirls out and maybe get himself a little pet too. When he sees two special little catboys, he decides to buy them, because they are cute. Jason and Percy. They seem tame, well-trained, adorable. So when Nico comes home one day to find them literally rutting like animals, he realizes that he's in for more than he bargained for. But none the less happy.

A request from **FIELD. OF. KLAINE21** \- hopefully the kittens are to your liking. ;)

**How to Tame a Kitten**

_A Different Kind of Pets_

Nico was obliged to visit his younger sister Hazel for cake and coffee every Sunday afternoon. It was because Hazel tried to force Nico to lead a normal life, have at least somewhat a life.

Hazel was married to a giant, gentle man named Frank. They were leading a happy life together, owning an Italian restaurant, a place for happy couples and young families. They had a lot of ties to the community, friends all around. They were a happy, normal couple.

Nico spend his life buried in his job. As the oldest, Nico had to get into the family business. He was rich, famous even. An elegant and charming businessman. Due to work, he didn't have time to make friends or heavens forbid go on dates. So since he never got out, Hazel forced him to come over.

"Hello, sis", greeted Nico with a tender smile as he pulled her into a hug.

He didn't have a life outside of work, but that didn't mean that he didn't love her dearly. She smiled as she led him to the living room. Frank just entered from the kitchen, carrying a tray with coffee and cake. He nodded briefly toward Nico. Nico respected the other man, because he made Hazel happy. The two of them had a special connection, one that Nico couldn't even start to imagine.

"Leo! Come, we got strawberry cake especially for you!", called Frank out, sounding gruffly.

Nico frowned confused as he sat down. And then a Latino boy entered the room, crawling on all four, cat-ears alert between his dark curls, cat-tail swaying behind him. Nico's eyes widened surprised. He had already heard of those hybrids and he knew some business associates of his who owned one as a pet, but Nico hadn't known that his sister owned one. The catboy meowed adorably and jumped up onto the couch to curl together on Frank's lap. Hazel smiled and leaned over to kiss Frank softly while caressing the wild curls of the catboy, who pushed his head up against her hand.

"Who's that?", asked the catboy curiously, looking over at Nico with large cat-eyes.

"That's my brother Nico", introduced Hazel with a smile. "Nico, that's our pet, Leo."

"Hello, mistress' brother", greeted the catboy, tilting his head a little.

"Uhm... hello, sister's pet", countered Nico, staring weirdly at Leo. "W—When... Why?"

"Frank and I realized that we spend an unhealthy amount of time at the restaurant. Work starts to eat us away like it does with you. But I don't want that", replied Hazel, a fond expression on her face as she looked at Frank and Leo. "So we decided to get a pet, a reason to come home. You should get one too, you know? I know how empty your apartment is. Having someone to come home to is... it's a good feeling, Nico. And they're well-trained. You wouldn't have to worry about the time-consuming process of getting to know someone. Just go to the school and chose one."

"I'm not comfortable owning a human being", objected Nico and made a face. "No offense."

"Not offensive", hummed Leo, turning to lay on his back and paw at the air as Frank patted his stomach. "We're not like you humans. We're not like real cats either. We're just... different. But we like belonging to someone, we _need_ that feeling. The feeling of being useful to someone. When master and mistress praise me, it's the best feeling possible. We can't really do everything you humans do, we're very... jumpy. You humans call it ADHD, we find that silly. We're just energetic and like running around and not focusing on one thing for too long. So we need someone to care for us. It's nice being cared for. Mistress says you're very lonely. You should get a pet. We like helping you humans not to feel lonely anymore. Being lonely is... sad. You shouldn't be sad."

Nico stared unabashedly at the catboy. Leo looked completely serious, aside from one of his ears twitching. It did look cute, the whole catboy-thing. Still, it wasn't like Nico had time for a pet.

"He's great company and unlike with an animal, you can have conversations with him", pointed Frank out, caressing Leo's head. "The only ones you talk to outside of work are Haze and me."

Nico huffed, unable to deny that point. It would be nice to have someone to come home to, someone to talk to. Someone to hold and cuddle. Contrary to Hazel's and Frank's beliefs, Nico had contact every once in a while. He was a handsome rich guy with Italian looks and accent, it was effective enough to get the occasional one-night-stand. The thing was that Nico was a loving guy at his heart. He had always enjoyed cuddling, holding the one he held dear. His one-night-stands were all about sex though. No cuddling and eating breakfast afterward. A lot like his business-deals actually. So getting a pretty catboy for the company started to sound more and more appealing.

/break\

Over the next days, Nico seemed to notice more and more how empty his loft was. So the next following week, he cleared his schedule one afternoon and made an appointment with the local training camp for pets. He was punctual, as always, and found himself sitting opposite a man named Octavian Simmons, the head of the academy. He had a blonde catboy with white ears and tail sitting on his lap, caressing the blue-eyed boy rather tenderly.

"Mister di Angelo, it's a pleasure to meet you", greeted Octavian, nodding shortly.

"Rich, famous people are good advertisement for our institute", purred the catboy mischievously.

Nico cocked his eyebrow, knowing that was true. There were a lot of training schools for pets and they all advertised by the famous and rich people who owned pets from their schools.

"Sh, Luke", chided Octavian irritated, flipping the catboy's nose. "Be good and look gorgeous."

Luke arched one eyebrow as though he wanted to inquire if he had _ever_ done that before. Nico smirked to himself. If he was honest, he liked that pet with a backbone far more than some who were trained into utter obedience. It was disturbing to have someone following every little word and order without an own will. That was the main thing Nico had disliked about those pet-deals right from the start. It was slavery, not companionship. He was still a little query about it.

"I like him", commented Nico amused, nodding toward the white-furred catboy.

"He's not for sale", growled Octavian possessively, tightening his grip on Luke.

"Sh, Octavian. Be good and look gorgeous", chided Luke with a teasing smirk aimed at Octavian.

"I _really_ like him", laughed Nico and shook his head a little. "Very well, I understand that you don't want to sell him, but... are there others from his litter, so to speak?"

"Not from his 'litter'. But some who were trained by him – we do prefer for our pets to be trained by other pets", replied Octavian, motioning for Luke to stand. "We do have some... troublemakers. Disobedient ones that won't exactly follow orders. Lost causes, as some of our trainers like to call them. You seem to be the type to enjoy such a specimen?"

"I don't want one broken beyond repair. I want one with an actual _personality_", stated Nico.

"They all do have that", grunted Octavian, raising one eyebrow as he led the way. "We don't _break_ them. We teach them how to behave so humans want to adopt them. They do want that. They want to be taken in and taken care for, but chances for that are bad if they're not obedient."

Nico decided not to reply to that. He was still skeptical about the whole issue of what the pets wanted, until he'd have his own and hear it from the cute catboy himself. He stood and followed Octavian and Luke out of the office, eyes trained on the two couples. He watched the interactions between Luke and Octavian, little and subtle things. Luke's white-furred tail was wrapped around one of Octavian's legs, holding onto the human. Octavian's hand was resting in Luke's neck. At first, Nico interpreted it as possessive behavior, but the longer they walked, the more Nico's opinion changed. It was possessive, yes, but in a tender way. Not that Octavian stroke him as tender.

"These are the ones from Luke's newest class", said Octavian as he opened a door.

Nico felt a little overwhelmed by all the catboys and catgirls in the room. They were playing, running around and talking. Nico took a slow step back to get a better view. Octavian grunted displeased all of a sudden, gaining Nico's attention. He followed the blonde over to a corner.

"You two", growled Octavian irritated, grabbing two catboys by the necks. "No fraternizing."

"Why not?", asked Nico inquisitively as he looked at the two scolded kittens.

Octavian straightened, one catboy held by the neck in each of his hands. Nico looked at them closely, eyes drinking in the sight of them. One was taller, even taller than Nico, with sandy-blonde hair and electric blue eyes, white ears flat against his skull as he looked up at Octavian hopefully. The other was about a head smaller than the blonde, his black hair sticking up so messily that the black cat-ears were hard to notice between the fluffy hair, his sea-green eyes were piercing and bright as he glared defiantly at Octavian, clawed fingers making grabby motions for the blonde kitten as he struggled in the hold of the human. They were extremely attractive and adorable.

"We don't appreciate for our pets to bond like that. In the end, most want to own _one_ pet, not two. If they bond, it'll break their hearts to be bought by two different humans", explained Octavian.

Nico nodded shortly, seeing some kind of logic behind it. But he also saw the longing in the sea-green eyes as the black-haired one bit Octavian. Octavian hissed and dropped them both. The blonde catboy jumped over to cradle the green-eyed one in his arms, instantly starting to groom the smaller kitten, who looked more than pleased in the secure hold, both of them purring.

"I take them", stated Nico before he had the words even thought through.

"Excuse me?", asked Octavian surprised, blinking a couple of times.

"I said I take them. They _obviously_ love each other and if staying here means you'll keep them apart and they may end up separated for good, then I'll take them both", replied Nico seriously.

"You hear that, kits? You get a good home after all", purred Luke, relieved on their account.

He pushed his head against theirs, licking their cheeks encouragingly. The younger catboys meowed in agreement, though the blonde one looked rather skeptical as he glared up at Nico. Luke smiled politely as he straightened, staring at Nico, with both younger kittens at his sides.

"This is Jason and this is Percy", introduced Luke, hands on their heads. "They're real rascals and have a lot of mischief in their minds, but they're good to the core, believe me. Boys, this is Mister Nico di Angelo. You just heard, he wants to adopt you two."

"I'm not going without my mate", growled Jason warningly, Percy tugged under his chin.

"As I just said, I'm taking both of you", repeated Nico amused, arching one eyebrow.

"Wonderful!", exclaimed Octavian, more than relieved to get rid of those two troublemakers.

"If you'd go with Octavian to get all paperwork done, I will get the kittens ready", said Luke.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you two later", smiled Nico charmingly at Jason and Percy.

They watched him wearily as he left the room again.

/break\

Buying Jason and Percy was the best damn thing Nico had ever done in his life. And it had only been four weeks that the gorgeous catboys were living with him. He had given them collars – both of them blue, with nametags that were engraved with Nico's address on the backside – and a room with an own bathroom. Percy had instantly thrown himself onto the bed and rolled around, purring to his heart's content. He had reacted the same way to the bathtub, amusingly enough. Jason was more weary at first, distrusting the human to harm his mate or take his mate away. Nico understood. New surroundings, away from what and who they knew. It must be scary.

So he gave them the time and space to adjust. They were on friendly terms, eating together, conversing about their days, simple things like those. Mostly, it was Percy being enthusiastic about the pool Nico had on the roof – it was one of the plus-sides of owning the penthouse apartment. They also listened quite attentively to Nico when he talked about his day. The evenings were especially pleasant, when Percy and Jason would curl together next to Nico, with Percy practically stretched all over the couch and all over both Nico and Jason. It was something Nico had noticed early on. Percy was very affectionate. He liked to talk, to bond, to cuddle. He was nearly bubbly in his optimistic and carefree way. Jason all the while was still a little reluctant, mostly so out of concern for his mate. The two of them were extremely adorable, always affectionate with each other. Percy spend a lot of his time curled together on Jason's lap, while Jason's favorite pastime was to groom his little mate. The funny thing? Nico enjoyed just watching them. They calmed him, made him feel at home just by being there. When he could hear them purr, he knew things were alright. They were beautiful and innocent and Nico never wanted to miss them again.

"You have it bad, man. And it's only been two weeks", noted Frank amused.

Nico blinked a couple of times, looking up at Frank and Hazel. He was over for his obligatory tea-time. Both were grinning at him teasingly. Hazel sipped her tea, looking at her brother over the rim of her cup, observing how he blushed just the faintest bit. Her grin turned into a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", muttered Nico embarrassed, taking a cookie.

"Your kittens. I know you've been eager to leave your office every day of the past week and now you're spacing out too. Admit it, you're thinking about them", stated Hazel softly.

"I'm just worried they may get bored", huffed Nico, his embarrassment rising.

"We can entertain ourselves really good", hummed Leo as he jumped up onto a chair. "Mh, cake."

"Come here, kitten", chuckled Frank, offering a piece of strawberry to the catboy.

"Okay, I'll strike you a deal", suggested Hazel a bit amused. "I'll let you off the hook early today and in return, you will cook for all of us next week and we'll come over to meet your kittens."

Nico grunted displeased and nodded. He loved his sister dearly, but it was normally him being over at theirs and not the other way around, because Leo was messy and chaotic and the last time he had been over, he had dissected the toaster, for crying out loud. Still, he did want for his sister to meet his kittens and he also wanted Jason and Nico to meet Leo, just for the fact that they were all catboys. Maybe it would ease things for them to know someone else who was like them, to hear from the other catboy that Nico wasn't a bad guy. Not that Percy thought he was bad, but Jason was still more than skeptical. Nico didn't understand _why_ the cute blonde kept glaring at him whenever Nico was alone with Percy. Was it jealousy? The Italian had no idea.

"Gattini, I'm home", called Nico out as he finally entered the apartment.

No answer. Frowning confused, Nico shed his coat and made his way into the apartment, heading toward the kittens' room. Strange noises echoed through the hall and Nico picked up the pace. Had something happened to his precious kittens? Without knocking, he slipped into the room. What he found was entirely not what he expected. Percy's wrists were tied to the headboard in front of him as he was kneeling, ass up in the air, ears flat against his skull. He was naked, sweat glistering on his sun-kissed skin. And the dark-red skin of his butt. Nico's eyes widened comically as he watched Jason, who was standing next to the bed, white tail whipping behind his naked body as he lifted his hand and placed a hard slap on Percy's already red behind, causing the smaller catboy to jump a little and mewl in that way that made Nico give him chocolate and any other treat the kitten wanted normally. Right now, it only caused Jason to growl a little.

"Naughty, little mate", hissed Jason, ears flat against his blonde hair. "I told you _so often_ now not to wave that seductive ass of yours around like that!"

"Why?", whined Percy, sounding all like a defiant brat. "H—He's our master. And I'm _horny_. I wanna have both of you inside of me. For that, we need to seduce him. And since you're too shy, I have to! Ouch. That totally doesn't deserve a spanking..."

"Oh, stop pouting, we both know you're enjoying yourself", snorted Jason ridiculed.

"I'd hope so, because whether or not he's your mate, if you'd do such a thing against his will, you'd be in a world of trouble with me, Jason", interrupted Nico sternly.

Both catboys looked at him. While Jason looked alarmed and borderline panicked, Percy looked very pleased and aroused, offering Nico a cheeky grin. Nico cocked one eyebrow curiously.

"Hello, master. Do you wanna play with us?", asked Percy, wiggling his ass a little.

The Italian looked rather serious as he walked over to them and knelt down next to Percy though, cupping the catboy's face tenderly. "Are you alright, Percy? Because if not, Jason's in trouble."

Percy stared doe-eyed at Nico and blushed brightly, heart speeding up a little. He had wanted Nico from the moment the handsome Italian had walked into the training room. He hated Octavian, because the silly blonde always separated Percy and Jason. Just because mating in school was dangerous due to the separation issue when a human would buy them. Not many would want a mated pair and Percy knew that chances of them finding a human willing to take them both was slim. He also knew that their kin needed a human to care for them. And then Nico had taken them in. His apartment was gorgeous, with that large pool and the giant kitchen and the pretty living room. That was his first impression. He liked the place. And then he got to know Nico. Nico, who could cook so good and actually was interested in hearing how Percy and Jason felt and he even bought things according to what Jason and Percy liked. Not to mention he was insanely good looking and he gave some of the best belly-rubs. Percy liked him and wanted to keep him, or be kept by him. Nico provided for them, gave them shelter and protected them. He was the perfect human for a catboy. The _only_ problem was Jason. Maybe that was why they said that two of their race shouldn't mate. They were submissive by nature and even though Percy loved Jason beyond measurement and he'd _never_ want to live without Jason, he loved that Jason was willing to dominate him, even enjoying it, but he knew that he alone wasn't enough for Jason. Even though Jason wasn't overly submissive and enjoyed getting to be the dominant one with Percy, he still yearned for a dominant partner himself too, someone to hold him and be strong for him too.

"Yes, I'm alright, master", smiled Percy amused, a teasing grin splitting his face, leaning into the warm, comforting touch. "Don't worry about me. I enjoy my spankings _a lot_."

"Yes, you do", grunted Jason irritated. "More than you should, considering it's supposed to be a _punishment_. And you, _human_, how dare you imply that I'd do anything against my mate's consent!"

Nico flinched, surprised by Jason's harsh tone. If he was honest, so far Jason hadn't really talked to him. It was Percy who did all the talking. Jason was just suspiciously glaring at Nico most of the time. Apparently, Nico had underestimated this mate-bond-situation.

"I'm... sorry if I offended you. I'm just worried about Percy and that should be a sentiment you should be able to relate to", countered Nico and straightened some.

Percy grinned to himself as Nico and Jason fought a battle through glares. "As cute as it is to have my two strong men fighting over me, I'd enjoy it far more if you'd kiss and make up. Or out."

Nico frowned, the expression turning a bit more confused as he noted the blush on Jason's cheeks. But seeing as Percy was tied-down and both Percy and Jason were naked, he deemed this to be the wrong moment to inquire. So, as hard at it was for him, he left the room again. Literally hard. Cursing silently, he decided to go and take a very long and very cold shower.

/break\

Jason hated this. He hated everything about his situation. Okay, maybe the apartment was very nice. And he did love that he could freely be with Percy now, without anyone separating them. And it was nice to be away from Octavian, because that guy had been a prick. Oh, and the food was great too.

So, maybe the only thing Jason hated was Nico. Yes, the Italian was handsome. And maybe also charming. He was willing to get Jason and Percy anything they wanted too, which was very generous. And Nico had a nice voice, with that smooth accent. What Jason really couldn't hate was how much Nico seemed to care and worry about Percy, because Percy was Jason's top priority.

So, maybe Jason didn't actually hate Nico. But he surely hated the way Nico made him feel.

All his life, Jason had been told that catboys were submissive by nature, that they needed a nice, strong human to care for them. All his life, Jason had fought against it. He had trained, had steeled his body to ensure that he could take care of himself. Since he had been a little kitten, he had liked to break rules. He liked defying what he was supposed to do. And then he had met Percy in the training school. The most beautiful, charming catboy on this entire planet. All happy-smiles and optimistic, bright eyes. He was so gorgeous and sweet and loving. So Jason broke the common rules again and took Percy as his mate, even though it was not very appreciated in their society. Percy was his and he would never let anyone take Percy away from him. But now there was Nico and Nico made Jason actually feel safe. He always had to be so tense to be strong, to keep his head up and prove that he could do this. That he could be strong and dominant and be mated to Percy. When Nico was around, Jason felt like he could let his guard down, like he and Percy were safe and loved and cherished and he loved this feeling so much, it scared him to death.

"Percy... thinks we should talk about this", muttered Jason reluctantly.

As always after a good spanking and an even better fucking, Percy was completely out cold. After holding the purring and satisfied boy a little longer, Jason slipped out of the bed and the room to find their master. He hated the way Nico made him feel, but this was about more than just the conflicted feelings Jason had. As so many things in Jason's life, this was about Percy.

"Look, whatever you and Percy do in your room, in your alone-time, is entirely none of my business", stated Nico smoothly, looking up from the pots as he was cooking dinner. "I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier, I really didn't mean to. I... know you love Percy and you wouldn't do anything to hurt him. So... let's just forget about what just happened, for sanity's sake."

"No. I just... Percy's right", admitted Jason, even more reluctantly, glaring a little. "I do... want."

"What do you want?", asked Nico softly, reaching out for the blonde to caress his hair.

It always relaxed Jason when he was patted between his kitten-ears. The blonde started to purr a little and relaxed against his own consent. He didn't _want_ to feel so safe and content with that stupid human. Nico slowly scooted closer, his warmth making Jason feel more at ease.

"You", muttered the blonde reluctantly, glaring. "I just don't want to want you. I—I've spend all my life defying stereotypes. Trying to be different. Trying _not_ to be some kind of submissive little bitch. But you make me want all those annoying things and I hate that."

"You're a complicated one", chuckled Nico amused, tilting his head. "And what does Percy have to say about this? You two _are_ mates, right? Explain it to me, Jay."

"We are mates. I love Percy. Percy loves me. But... there's a _reason_ why we catboys always end up with humans. Because we crave the human contact. Having a human taking care of us. Percy... Percy always knows what's best for both of us", admitted Jason reluctantly. "He likes you, a lot. He... knows I like you too. More than I want to. So... What do you want, human?"

"That you stop calling me 'human', for example", grunted Nico, arching one eyebrow. "I do like what Perce normally calls me. And I have to admit, the two of you are... very tempting. And seeing both of you like earlier? I can't deny that I want it. Want you. Not just physically. I love your little quirks, the way you two cuddle, how you always chew on your scar when you're nervous or how Percy's eyes shift between blue and green depending on his mood. I think... it's hard not to fall for the two of you, having you both in my life. For the first time since my mother and older sister died, I am actually looking forward to coming home, for the first time this actually _feels_ like a home."

But Jason still glared, still looked reluctant. Borderline afraid. And Nico, he didn't really understand. He knew so little of their society, of what catboys needed or wanted. So he searched his memories for a clue and in the end, he managed to piece things together. Smiling tenderly, Nico caressed Jason's cheek in a soothing way, forcing the blonde to look at him.

"Just because you want me and just because I may be making you feel safe doesn't mean you're a submissive bitch", whispered Nico encouragingly. "Why don't you let me show you?"

Jason frowned, borderline glaring. And then Nico decided to be a bit bolder. He leaned in and kissed Jason with all the passion he could muster. The catboy mewled softly, melting into the firm yet tender touch. He clawed his nails into Nico's shirt, leaning against the human.

"H—How would you... show me...?", asked Jason breathlessly.

"By making love to you", whispered Nico, voice dark and seductive as he trailed kisses along Jason's jawline. "Just making love to you. You don't have to _submit_ to me to let me make you feel good. I think that school of yours was a little too focused on... roles. We can still be equals, even when you... bottom, my kitten. Now, will you let me show you?"

Jason nodded reluctantly. He did want this, he was so eager and horny from a simple kiss already, even though he had just fucked Percy not even ten minutes ago. But the darkness of Nico's eyes was an incredible turn-on. He tugged on Nico's clothes determined. Nico smirked and in return freed the blonde catboy from his clothes. The Italian spread Jason out beneath him, marveling at the tanned, muscular body. And yet the catboy was so adorable, with his white, fluffy ears and tail and the defiant pout on his lips. Grinning a bit, Nico leaned down and kissed the pout away, a slow and loving kiss as he slid his hands between their bodies and down to Jason's crotch. While one hand got busy with Jason's half-hard cock, the other slipped past the blonde's thighs and toward his hole. The grin turned nearly wicked as he felt the velvety skin and the twitch of the pucker.

"W—Wait", grunted Jason, gripping Nico's upper arm tightly.

"Yeah?", asked Nico concerned, trailing kisses along Jason's neck and collar.

"Can you... be... uhm... It'smyfirsttime", muttered Jason embarrassed.

It took Nico a moment to decipher what his kitten had just said, but when he realized, he grinned victoriously. And mashed their lips together in yet another passionate encounter. One finger easily slipped into the tight hole, though it caused the blonde beneath him to tense immensely.

"Sh, you need to relax, gattino", whispered Nico, keeping his voice smooth and soothing.

"I know how to make Jay relax, master."

Both Nico and Jason froze, sudden guilt setting in. They had been so focused on each other and where to take this that they had sort of forgotten about Percy. Not really forgotten, just temporarily displaced. Now both turned toward Percy, with equally guilty looks. After all, Percy was Jason's mate and Percy was the kitten who had opened up more to Nico in the past four weeks, who already had made Nico fall deep and hard. They didn't want for Percy to feel left out or forgotten. Much to their surprise however did Percy look not the least bit put out. Quite the contrary, he looked eager and very tempting. All half-lid eyes, slightly open mouth, naked and still with the reminders of what had just recently happened. Red marks on his wrist, ass still cherry-red and sore, cum-strains on his thighs and sixpack. His black tail was swinging back and forth behind him, slowly and seductively.

"Percy, I'm sorry", grunted Jason, trying to get up, but stopped by all the Nico all over him.

"Why are you sorry?", asked Percy confused, tilting his head. "You're _finally_ listening to me and accepting our master as _ours_ and us as _his_. Then again, yes, you should be sorry. For starting without me. You should have woken me up! That's not nice."

Nico felt a little invisible as Percy just went to straddle Jason's torso and lean down to kiss the blonde lovingly. Nico didn't mind, because that way he had a perfect view on Percy's abused ass, black tail raised high. Pleased with the view, Nico removed his one hand from Jason's cock to pat Percy's butt and gain the kitten's full attention. Percy yelped slightly and craned his neck to look over at Nico with the most adorable pout. Nico just smirked and squeezed a little.

"Can I get a kiss too, Perce?", inquired Nico with a fond look.

"Oh! Yes, master!", grinned Percy delighted and turned around.

He laid his arms around Nico's neck and tilted his head, eyes closed. The kiss was equally tender, sweet and spicy. Nico caught Percy's lower lip with his teeth, nibbling just a little. Jason beneath them both didn't feel too neglected himself, because Nico was still fingering him, by now with three fingers, spreading and scissoring the blonde. After the kiss between Nico and Percy broke, Percy kissed down Nico's torso, leaving little possessive bite-marks all over the delicious olive-skin. Once he was done, he adjusted to lick the length of Jason's cock, kneeling over the blonde.

"Mh, that does seem like a good method of making him relax", chuckled Nico amused.

Jason groaned, completely blissed out. Nico was fingering him, Percy was sucking him off, yeah, he was completely satisfied. Running his hands over Percy's thighs, staring up at Percy's hard cock that was pointing down at him. Grinning a little, he leaned up and gave it a lick, surprising Percy.

"Okay, okay, I think I've had enough", grunted Jason, wiggling his hips a little.

Percy whined a little and got off Jason so Nico could slowly ease his way in. Instead, Percy laid down so he could kiss Jason softly, distracting him some from the pain. With his mate kissing him, Jason barely registered the pain. Once Nico was fully seated inside of him, he paused. While Nico waited, Percy got back to sucking Jason off, easily deep-throating his mate. As soon as Percy got Jason turned into a moaning mess, Nico started moving in a slow and well-aimed rhythm.

"Now, tell me, do you like this?", asked Nico teasingly, caressing Percy's ass in a praising manner.

The black-furred catboy bobbed his head, enjoying the little praises while Jason nodded wildly in agreement, head thrown back as he moaned loudly. Nico smirked as he picked up the pace, trying to hit Jason's prostate as often as possible. Percy twisted his tongue in that way he knew Jason loved the most and an instant later, the blonde came down Percy's throat. Percy did his best to swallow as much as he could while Nico rode Jason's orgasm out and came moments later deep inside the blonde. Both of them were panting hard as Nico pulled out and was instantly attacked by Percy, who was more than eager to clean up their human. Nico laughed softly as the force of Percy knocked him back onto his ass. He adjusted to pull Jason up against his chest while Percy's cunning tongue licked all the white stains off of both his lovers.

"Enough now, kitten. Come here and cuddle with us", ordered Nico softly, pulling Percy into a kiss.

Jason and Percy were purring loudly as they laid curled together against him from either side. He ran his fingers over their sides, smiling softly to himself as they fell asleep. This was home. This was what he had needed. Those two beautiful, loving catboys. They were his home.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
